


Against the Terms and Conditions

by galaxybrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Homemade Porn, Inappropriate Use of Twitter, M/M, Power Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrain/pseuds/galaxybrain
Summary: Jack and Gabriel discover a pleasurable hobby.





	Against the Terms and Conditions

"Jack."

"Hmm." Jack isn't paying attention, clearly, eyes locked on his holoscreen which makes his face glow luminescent blue in the dimly lit room of his quarters. The sun set 12 minutes ago, casting Watchpoint: Grand Mesa in a lulled darkness, sending its residents to sleep, all except a few. 

Gabriel stared at his partner in slight annoyance, sitting across from him in the armchair Jack placed here specially for him when they spent the night together; which was an unfortunately small amount. Their schedules just demanded their time and there was nothing they could do about it, but they didn't complain. Upon confessing their feelings for one another, they sat down together and discussed for hours. They knew what they were getting into, being Strike Commander of a peace-keeping organisation and Commander of the covert ops team that lurked in its shadow meant going weeks, sometimes months without even seeing each other at all. After Vincent, Jack made it clear he could not make time for Gabe, and Gabe agreed with him, knowing he himself could not abandon his work just to be with Jack. Painful as it sometimes was, this was their reality, their choice, and they prioritise Overwatch, the world's peace, over everything. 

It still didn't explain why Jack had the audacity to ignore his pretty-much husband on one of the rare nights they could spend their time with each other. Gabriel continued to search his lover's face. Jack's expression, though subtle, was extremely readable - at least to Gabe it was. He could read Jack's thoughts like a book that opened by the mere touch of his hand. The way his pupils slightly dilated, how he worried his bottom lip with his teeth, and - thanks mostly to SEP and the enhancements to his senses - the quiet but noticeable heaviness in his breaths. Jack was interested in whatever was on his screen, intimately interested. 

Like a panther stalking his prey, Gabriel slowly lifted himself off the chair, his eyes never leaving Jack as he slowly approaches his sitting form in the centre of their bed. He closes in, swooping his hand for the holopad and snatching it clean from his boyfriend's grip, who yelps in surprise. 

"Come on, Jack, even my _abuela_ would've heard me," Gabe teases, holding the pad inches away from Jack's reach, who's helplessly trying to swipe it back. "Maybe all that shit SEP pumped into you just solidified and blocked your ears."

"Shut the fuck up and give me my holopad back!" Jack snaps with no real venom, making to punch Gabe in the gut which he slimly dodges. 

"Let me think about that," Gabriel pauses, pretending to think for half a second. "...No, I wanna know what you're looking at." Despite Jack's protests, Gabriel turns to the side and looks down at his screen. Twitter. A fairly old but still widely used social media website, Jack has Twitter? Why didn't Gabe know about this? Is it a secret account?

 

_Oh...?_

 

The app has a post selected by Jack of a video. The sound is muted, but Gabe can gather a very clear understanding of what noises the video would be making should he tap the sound icon for any reason. 

"Jack, this is porn," he turns back to fully face the man in question, who is a delicious shade of red from the tips of his ears down to his neck. "On Twitter."

"Y-Yeah, and?" Jack responds in a defensive tone, obviously embarrassed but still trying to salvage what dignity he has left. The video itself, to best describe it, is of two men filming themselves on an old mobile camera, very enthusiastically fucking in what looks to be their living room. 

"You know there are plenty of sites for shit like this right?"

"Of course I do! What am I, twelve?" Jack huffs, but his tense shoulders slacken, curling in on himself. "I.. I  just-" And with the way Jack squeezes his thighs together, looks up through his eyelashes, and slides his tongue unfairly seductively across his lower lip, it dawns on Gabriel. 

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" He asks, his voice soft and lilting as he slowly climbs onto the bed and on top of Jack. "Strangers being able to see your body, your most delicate parts," he runs a warm hand up Jack's clothed thigh, "to know how you sound blissed out on my cock." Jack whimpers in response, the heat between them rises, tension electrifying the air around them. "We could, you know."

"Yeah?" Jack whispers, breath more laboured as Gabe gazes into his baby blues, lips so close to touching yet too far to steal a kiss. It's amazing really, how simple it was to reduce a big hulk of muscle into a breathy, quivering mess. All of Jack's power, seduced from him thanks to a few easy words, giving Gabe that power instead, trusting him with it. 

"Yeah." Gabriel affirms, continuing to stroke Jack's thigh a few moments longer before sliding downwards, grasping his calf to lift it. The action allows Jack to fall back onto the bed and rest his leg on Gabe's shoulder simultaneously. He moves to begin kissing at Jack, who tilts his head to grant better access to his neck, and then he stops. "There are things we need to talk about before we do, though." Jack whines at the loss of warmth on his body, his hips still grinding against Gabe's thigh. 

They really should establish a few things first. How much of their faces to hide, their bodies; what if someone saw a too-familiar scar? 

Okay, so maybe Gabriel was being  _a little_ paranoid. He had reason to be though, if someone found images of the two Commanders fraternising online, God only knows the uproar that would ensue. 

 

Yet the idea of it was still very tantalising.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Gabe asks, and Jack smiles, heat still lingering in his eyes.

"You know you can," is his response. "Always." Gabe smiles back, leaning down to pepper his lover's face in kisses before finally sealing their lips together.

 

...

 

Surprisingly, it's just a few days later that Gabriel and Jack find they can meet again for lunch in the nearby town. They're too old to call it a date anymore, but that didn't stop Ana from teasing them as if they were a pair of awkward teenagers. 

_"Have fun, you two! Don't forget to use a condom!"_

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the recent memory. 

"Gabe?" Jack pulls him out of his reverie and smiles. "I think we should talk about.. you know.." His cheeks are dusted light pink and his smile becomes coy, to which Gabriel smirks. 

"Yeah, about how you want everyone to see how good I can take you?" His voice is husky, chest rumbling in just the right way for him to see Jack shiver in response. 

"Yeah, yeah, that.." Jack inhales quietly to keep his arousal to a simmer. "So.. so, how do we do this?" 

"We probably shouldn't do it in any room that's possibly recognisable." Gabe says seriously, as if this was a battle plan. "I know the likelihood of someone... important... seeing that type of thing on Twitter of all places is low but there's no harm in being prepared." To which Jack silently nods in agreement.

"Maybe wearing stuff with Overwatch branding is a bad idea too."

Gabe snickers. "You're assuming we'll be wearing anything."

"Clothed sex is hot."

Huh. Kinky bastard. "Well, if that's the case.." He nudges his foot against Jack's calf, chuckling lowly, only to choke on his own tongue when his lover boldly presses a booted foot against Gabe's crotch and applies pressure. "Fuck."

"Don't think you can tease me just because I'm a little shy about this whole idea." Jack says with a sly smile. "I'll wreck you."

Gabe swallows. "Already have." He mutters, waving his hand. "Can we get the.. the bill, please?" The omnic waiter considers him for a few moments before nodding and hovering toward the register.

 

...

 

Jack watches Gabriel set up the camera with heated anticipation. He bites his lip, wishing his boyfriend would get a move on, but Gabe said  _'angles matter'_ or whatever. He looks kinda ridiculous squatting naked in front of their bedside table, the holopad is placed on top of it to the right side of their bed.

Jack wonders what position Gabe will get them into, he likes all of them. Especially the ones where Gabe can angle himself just right and slide his cock  _so deep-_  

Jack stifles a moan just at the thought of being stuffed and ruined by Gabriel. Speaking of.. the man was taking much longer than Jack deemed necessary. The bed creaks as he turns to lie on his stomach, hitching his hips upward enough so that his ass hung temptingly in the air, his back arching beautifully.

" _Gabi..._ " 

Gabriel turned his head to the most erotic image he'd ever seen. Jack's face, lips parted and eyes hooded, the way he looks like he  _needs_ Gabe like he needs air. He smiles slowly, sensually. "Come fuck me, baby." 

He's up and striding toward Jack like a bullet. Fuck the angle, it'll have to do, he needs to have Jack right now. He kneels at the side of the bed reverently, Jack still staring at him with blown pupils, and kisses him full on the lips. He groans, kneading Jack's ass with his free hand, his dick becoming impossibly harder when he hears Jack's high-pitched whimper. 

"Gabe,  _please_ _._ " 

"I know _cariño_ , I know." Gabriel replies in a rough voice, he rises back to his feet. They prepped beforehand to make sure the video wouldn't be too long, so Gabe knelt behind Jack, stroking his cock as he looked down upon him. "Holopad. Record." He commands, Jack inhales sharply. He feels hands run down his sides, coming together at his ass and squeezing his cheeks firmly, Jack moans. He loves when Gabe uses his strength on him, roughs him up. Jack kinda wants him to slap his ass until it's an angry red now. 

A hand slides back down the arch of his back, and he feels the thickness of Gabriel's cock head teasing at his entrance, rubbing and prodding but never breaching and filling him up. Jack whines, all needy and heated; looking to his right, he can see the reflection of themselves in the holopad recording. It's so heady, makes him grind his ass back against that beautiful cock and tempt it inside, but he is met with a steely resistance, and that just won't do. 

 

"Come on," Jack whispers, unsure of how much he's able to speak, considering the general public knows what he sounds like as well as what he looks like - thankfully they don't know what he sounds like in the throes of passion or Jack might just die if he had to keep quiet. 

"Shh.." Gabe hushes, the hand on Jack's back staying still for now, and gives in to his demands. He positions himself accordingly and with a slight push of his hips he enters Jack in one slide. 

The two men moan in unison, Jack grinding his hips back, attempting to seat Gabe's cock fully inside him. He's so full yet he wants more, but it's always been this way. Gabe's thrusts continue at a leisurely pace, one hand continuing to squeeze at Jack's asscheek, the other still on his back. Jack meets him thrust for thrust and God if that doesn't make Gabe just wanna pummel him through the mattress. 

"So needy." Gabriel breathes into his ear, the hotness of his breath ghosts down Jack's neck and he reflexively clenches around Gabe who moans again, loud and drawn out. It pushes him to straighten his back and begin shallowly thrusting. "Feel so good baby, so tight." 

"Yeah?" Jack smiles. "I can be tighter."

And then he clamps down  _hard._

"Oh fuck. Fuck." Gabriel growled.

"Mhmm.." Jack moans. "So fuck me harder or else."

Fuck. Gabriel loves it when Jack gets demanding. "Anything for you,  _hermoso_." 

Gabriel slowly but surely, still wanting to tease, increases his pace. The hand still planted on Jack's muscular back moved steadily upwards, skating over his nape.. and then roughly grabbing the silver-blonde hair and yanking his head back until he was looking up at the ceiling, the arch in his back now a severe arc. Then, Gabriel began pounding into Jack's ass, the crude sounds of skin connecting with skin filled the room. 

"Oh God, fuck  _yes_." Jack moaned loudly, mouth hanging open and eyebrows tightly furrowed. Gabriel answered with a growl, he loved this, loved giving this man that owned his heart everything he had. He may not think himself worthy of Jack's love, but Gabe was sure as hell confident he could give Jack all the pleasure he deserved. He was so concentrated on pounding into his ass that he nearly didn't hear Jack hiss, "Put your back into it, faster!" 

"Yes sir." Gabriel mutters, increasing his speed to his full potential. He wants to be able to leave Jack a quivering mess, unable to speak.  _Where is it?_ He continued his onslaught, slightly angling his hips and- 

Jack yells so loud he nearly screams. 

_Found it._ Gabe smiles. 

Jack's head falls forward onto the bed with his cheek pressed into the mattress now that Gabriel has let go of his hair to grip his hips tightly. His thighs begin to shake and his back muscles twitch in strain, but Jack holds his position. He's wrung so tight, Gabe can feel it. "Come on, _mi_   _corazón_ , can feel you. You're so close, aren't you?" He slows down, pressing himself  _deep_ inside Jack and grinding his cock against his prostate. 

"God. Fuck." Jack groans raggedly, grinding back.

"Yeah." Gabe pants, pulling back out to thrust back in so hard he can see stars. "You gonna come, baby?" His balls ache so bad, staving off his own orgasm so he can fuck Jack through his. 

"Yes, yes! Gonna come!" Jack whimpers, he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Gabe, it looks like there's tears streaking down his face. "Just gonna come on your big fucking cock, gonna milk it for everything it has.." He continues to babble vulgarities until his legs lock up and he clenches around Gabe for the last time before he's shivering through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Gabriel continues his administrations, until he seats himself deep and spurts hot spend inside.

He gives a few more lazy thrusts while Jack comes down from his high. "So good, so good for me." He mumbles, more to himself than to anyone else. "Cease recording." He orders the holopad. As the holopad's screen fades to black, Gabe carefully pulls out of Jack, and then uses his thumbs to spread him open.

"Gabe?"

It's truly a sight to see Jack's gorgeous pink hole leak Gabe's come, he's tempted to eat him out. Perhaps another time. Another video. 

"You're so crude." Jack huffs a laugh.

"Just admiring my handiwork." Gabriel throws back, "you gonna wash, or keep me in there?"

Jack's eyes go lidded as he sits up onto his knees. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" When Gabe nods dumbly, Jack laughs. The sound resonates in Gabriel's chest like sunlight and he moves to press himself against Jack's back, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll do it, for you." Jack pauses. "But also for me, it  _is_ pretty sexy."

"I think you could make wearing a trash bag sexy." Gabe presses a smile into the crook of Jack's neck.

"And I think you're just uncontrollably horny, like, eighty percent of the time, Gabe." 

"You can blame SEP, or do you not remember the days we had to go through in isolation to stop fucking each other's brains out?"

Jack shivers. "Oh, I remember." He looks down at his fidgeting hands. "Pretty barbaric, when you think about it."

"Mmm." Gabriel hums in agreement, squeezing Jack in his arms. "Wanna watch that back?" 

"Fuck yeah." 

 

...

 

Needless to say, the video got a lot of attention. 

Gabe smirks as he scrolls through their comment feed. He doubts Jack has looked, but he thinks he wants to share some with him when they get together tonight. A few comments catch his eye. A majority of them are simply about how hot they look but some really get into it. 

_Yeah, really nailed him good._

_The blonde is so sassy, maybe the other guy should stuff his mouth with his cock ;)_

_Damn, can I get dicked down like that too?_

Gabe laughs at that last one. Man, he can't wait to see Jack tonight. It fills him with a glowy, fluffy sort of happiness; he loves him so much, quirky kinks and all. He's slapped on the back by McCree and gets dropped back into reality. Right. They have reports to file, missions to write up. He locks his phone and goes about business, and if Genji and McCree notice a small spring in his step, they don't mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> while i'm no stranger to writing nsfw and fanfic in general, this is my first r76 contribution so go easy on me! characterisation isn't my strong suit so the boys may or may not be slightly ooc? i've read so much fic at this point that i end up writing their personalities conforming to the fanon interpretation anyway, so hope that's ok!
> 
> also to clarify this isn't a camboy AU but moreso canon compliant with obvious deviation from the main overwatch storyline. jack and gabe decide to start a nsfw twitter account together and it's an actual thing where people just.. make accounts and post their nudes plus occasional explicit videos (unlike camboy aus where they're livestreaming sexual acts etc. etc.) . idk. just liked the idea of jack and gabe doing that :p


End file.
